Coming Together
by Renya Marki
Summary: Kevin leaves the White Tigers, after being yelled at one to many times. Rating for slash, and not much else. Chapter six up. The BladeBreakers meet Kevin and Max in the mall bathroom, Kevin prays, Tyson explodes. Jin reunits with Farrow.
1. Prelude, and Chapter One

Prelude: Who Needs You??  
  
"Well who needs you guys?" Kevin yelled, throwing the door open, and turning his head to glare at Li, and Mariah out of his one visible eye. "I don't even know why I ever put up with you in the first place! All you ever do it yell at me when I'm trying to help, and I never even get to battle!"  
"Where will you go?" Li asked, glaring at the boy arms crossed over his bare chest; he maintained his calm, even though fury burned in his eyes. "The last time I checked, the only place you could possibly go is back to the village, and you know they won't like it if you go back without us."  
Kevin just smirked, and said, "Oh, I've got someplace to go, where they're just waiting for me to come back. You haven't been keeping up Li. You never paid attention at all, when we were kids, did you? Or, did you really think we'd forget?"  
Then he was gone, the door slammed shut. When Mariah opened it, to yell at him to come back and explain himself, he was already gone, leaving nothing but a strange rune drawn on the ground which none of them recognized in his wake.  
Okay, so neither Mariah or Li recegnized it. Gary did. As they say, an elephant never forgets. But he didn't speak up. He just smiled, knowing Kevin would be happy, if he were telling the truth. Alot happier then he was with the White Tigers.  
  
Chapter One: And I Thought Gary Was The Slow One  
  
Several weeks later, Kevin was yet to return to the White Tigers. Mariah had expr-essed her concern. Li didn't want to admit it, but he was worried, too. He knew Kevin wouldn't betray them- he was, in truth, less likely to do so then Rei had been. Less likely then Gary, even.  
Then, Mariah decided to call Rei, to see if maybe Kevin had gone to him. As the phone rang her hopes rose. Kai answered on the fourth ring.  
"Hello?" he said, sounding grumpy. But he always sounded grumpy. "Hey, Kai? It's Mariah." she said. "Is Rei there?" "Hang on."  
There was some background noise, before Rei picked up. "Mariah?" he asked. "Is there something wrong?"  
She bit her lip, thinking of how to best phrase is. Dancing around it for a moment, or saying it out-right? She decided that, sence she'd never danced around a problem before, she wasn't going to start now.  
"Kevin ran off a few weeks ago." she said. "After me and Li got mad at him over something, and we haven't heard from him sence. I thought you might have."  
Rei seemed puzzled. "You mean you guys haven't heard?"  
Mariah blinked. "Heard what?" she asked.  
"Look," he said. "do you remember who Kevin hung out with when we were all blading when we kids, before he got his?"  
Mariah thought breifly. "No, no really." she said. "I was always to busy trying to become better then Li to think about that much."  
Rei sounded frustrated. "Well I do." he snapped. "She was /only/ the person who looked up to you like you were her big sisters for years on end, after her own sisters moved to the city. I can't beleive you don't remember her. She was born on the same night as Kevin, had dark purple hair, and black-green eyes... Never tanned... Ringing any bells here?"  
Mariah though for a moment, then it hit her. "Oh my goddess." she said. "I must be a total idiot. How could I forget her? But wait-" she paused. "Don't tell me she and Kevin stayed in contact all these years!"  
"They did." Rei said. "And remember how much she hated BeyBlading without her sisters? Well, she hasn't changed. They started their own team. She wrote me a while back, telling me they were entering the Asian tournament this year, as the BladeGod-desses, but needed a fourth person."  
Mariah nodded, then, feeling foolish as she realized there was no possible way Rei could see her, she said, "Okay. But what does that have to do wi- oh, my goddess. I can't beleive this. Rei, are you serious?"  
"A bit slow, are we, Mariah?" he asked, sounding a bit more cynical then he probobly meant to. "Yes, I'm serious. Mr. Dickinson told us a few days ago that Kevin had entered as a starter for the BladeGoddesses. That's all I know right now, aside from that they have a major following from the city they moved to."  
Mariah, now getting voer the initial shock, said, "He- betrayed the White Tigers? For some child-hood freind he hasn't seen in years?"  
Rei muttered something inaudible, and said, "Look, Mariah, it's not his fault. It's not as if you guys were that nice to him to begin with. I always knew it was just a matter of time before he left you. Nothing personal, it's just the truth. Anyway, I gotta fly. We have a crisis of our own."  
"Okay." she answered. "Talk to your later, Rei. Hey, what's the problem?"  
Mariah could almost see Rei shrugging. "We'll manage. Just like I'm sure you guys will. Let's just say, we're on the same boat. Bye."  
She didn't bother asking for more information, as she knew she wouldn't get any, but said, "Okay. Good luck. Bye, Rei."  
As they hung up, Mariahs eyes wandered to the doorway, where she saw Gary standing, looking quite happy about something. "Figure it out?" he asked.  
The girl blinked at him. "What do you mean?" she asked, a bit surprised  
Gary just kept smiling. "I figured out where he was the minute I saw the symbol." he answered. "It's hers."  
Mariah realized what he meant. "Oh." she said. Then she realized the implications of what her freind was saying. "You mean you knew all this time, and you didn't tell me and Li? What's /wrong/ with you??"  
Gary just kept smiling. "You never asked me." he answered. "You never asked Kevin anything either." Then, still smiling, he walked past her, and out the door.  
  
Gary came back a few hours later, looking happy, agein. Li confronted him, having heard the whole story from Mariah. He didn't answer any of Lis queastions, but only smiled, and waited for him to finish.  
"I just talked to them." he said, when it was clear Li was waiting for a response. "He said he was happy, and he wasn't betraying us. He was just doing what he felt was best for all of us. She said she was just glad he was happy. Her sister said she'd take care of him for us, for however long he wanted, and her other sister said she was going to kill you if she ever got her hands on you."  
Li looked taken aback. Then Mariah spoke up, reciting what the girl had said once, when they were just children. It was Rei the words had been spoken to, and he'd never said anything negative about Kevin agein, in the girls presence.  
"'Whatever hurts my Plushie hurts me. Whatever hurts me, hurts my sisters. They don't like being hurt, and the Pope gets even.'" she said. Then she translated, seeing confusion evident on Lis face. "Whatever hurt Kevin, hurt her. Whatever hurt her, hurt her sisters. One of them always got even when they were hurt."  
Li blinked. "Am I the /only/ one who doesn't remember this girl?"  
"You probobly do." Mariah said. "You just don't realized it. She never battled without her sisters, or Kevin. She never used her bitbeast, except once, ageinst Rei, becouse he was making fun of one of her sisters. Even then it wasn't at full power, so he beat her, but she still got even, by stealing all his clothes, and dropping them in a vat of honey when he was taking a bath."  
Li blinked, then realized what she was talking about, and smiled. "I remember that. I think I remember her, too. Oh, shoot. What was her name agein? The Pope.... That was her sister Alyssa, right? And the other one.... The Almight Great One.... That was her sister Eve, the oldest. She was the youngest and.... Goddes, what /was/ her name?"  
Mariah loked puzzled, as did Gary. Then a voice spoke up from the doorway. It was the very last person they'd expect to see there.  
"Her name was Jin." Kai said, not looking at them. "Jin Lane." 


	2. Decisions

Author Note: Cool. Somebody liked my story. That's a first. Now we meet the BladeGoddesses. Aren't all two of you just thrilled? (Whoa, /two/ people like my story??)  
Disclaimer: I just barely have the talent for fanfiction. How the hell do you expect me to own BeyBlade?  
  
Chapter Two  
  
A week before, as the White Tigers were wondering about their missing team-mate, the BladeGoddesses were sitting around a hotel room, talking over who was going to go up to battle, and who was going to be their subsitute. They'd already decided Eve was going to be their strategist.  
However, Alyssa and their other team mate were arguing over which one of them should battle. It was a given Jin would, seeing as she had the best bit-beast out of her sisters. Kevin would, becouse Jin said so, and no one was willing to stand up to her on the subject of Kevin, as they would find themselved six feet under faster then the Night Stalkers victims.  
And so, it now came down to who would be on reserve.  
Alyssa said she should, becouse she was one of the original BladeGoddesses, and it would seem weird if there were more males then females blading for them, with a team name like that. Eve agreed with her.  
The other, however, said that he had more experience in tournament blading, and that he had the better equiped blade, considering most of the teams used an offensive style, of one sort of another. Jin sided with her latest addition to the team.  
And so they argued. Kevin watched the debate go back and forth, not taking sides yet, but thinking. He knew he'd end up being the deciding vote, in the end, if the others didn't kill one-another first.  
He sighed, and leaned back a bit in his seat, considering. Then it hit him. He sat up, and said, "I think he should battle."  
The other four looked at him in surprise for a moment. Then Eve said, "Why?" Kevin smiled. "Simple." he said. "We mix the talents of all three teams together. Jins from the original BladeGoddesses, he's from another team, and I'm from the White Tigers. We can prove that when powers combine, something wonderfull forms."  
"You sound like Rei." Alyssa said. "But you /do/ have a point. Fine, I'll let him in, and we'll lose the second we go up ageinst the his old team."  
"In that case," Eve said, deciding it was time to take up her spot as team captain (yet she's not even going to battle) agein. "I suggest that, should we battle the White Tigers, Alyssa goes in for Kevin. Ageins the his team Lys goes in for him." She banged her hand down hard, beside her laptop, and said, "Case dismissed." before going back to her illegal Sailor Moon video games.  
  
Kevin and Jin went out onto the balcony of their hotel room. They loved looking at the city, and watching the world go by.  
When they'd been back at the village, growing up, Jin had once told Kevin that the world was going on without her, and she wanted to be a part of it. Kevin had said her, "I don't mind that the world goes by without me. I just with I could watch it." Jin had just grinned, and said, "Someday, I'll watch with you, as long as you'll come out with me, sometimes." Kevin had smiled, and agreed.  
They watched in silence for a few minutes, then Kevin said, "Do you think the White Tigers are worried about me?"  
Jin didn't answer for a moment. Then she said, "I don't know. I'm guessing Mariah's going into a panic. I know she doens't show it much, but she cares about you. Gary probobly knows what the rune meant. We taught him how to draw it properly, remember?"  
Kevin smirked. "I took ages, but he learned in the end. We found him drawing in the dirt constantly. I've seen him drawing it. He's even started drawing some of his own."  
Jin smiled. Kevin looked at her, and was struck by how much alike they looked. They had always looked alike, but it was odd. He hadn't realized it antill now, but her smile, fangs and all, was an exact replica of his own.  
"That's good." she said. "I always told you he had it in him to make his own, maybe even give them power if he puts his mind to it, but you never listened."  
"That's cause` I was to busy stalking Rei to listen." he answered, rolling his eyes. She rolled her eyes good-naturedly.  
"Come on." she said. "Let's go train a bit."  
They turned, and re-entered the hotel room, both now wondering how well Jins bit-beast would respond to being in a tournament.  
  
Author Note: Okay, Chapter Two done. Next chapter? We find out why Kai went to see the White Tigers in Chapter One, who the other BladeGoddess is, how Kevin and Jin became freinds. I also establish the pairing. It's going to be Kevin/mystery BladeGoddess, and there's going to be Rei/Kai, and, if I feel like it, Li/Mariah 


	3. Wait, Wait, Wait Back Up Max? And, Why K...

Chapter Three: Wait, Wait, Wait... Back Up... Max? (And, Why Kevin and Jin Are Such Good Freinds!)  
  
"Her name was Jin." Kai said, not looking at them. "Jin Lane."  
There was silence after the blue-haired boy said this, none of the White Tigers having a clue what he was doing there, let alone how he knew the named of their missing members childhood best freind.  
"Before you ask, or start to panic, I'm not here to spy on you, or anything." he said, in typical form. "I just figured I'd stop by, and tell you what we found out after you called, oh, Queen of Irittation. We woke up Saturday morning, with a nasty little surprised waiting for us. Max and Kenny had both vanished. Kenny came back yesterday, acting like his brain had been put through a blender. He's fine now, but he's just informed us that Max has run off to join the Blade-Goddesses, too.  
"After we found out that Kevin was on that team, and Rei started freaking out. He had just come out of shock when you called. He gave us an interesting peice of news, that I thought you might be interested in."  
He stopped there, and smirked. The White Tigers looked at him expectantly for a moment before Gary said, "It's true?"  
Kai didn't anwer for a moment, then said, "If you're thinking that Max and Kevin have been in a- relationship for well over a year, then yes. According to Kenny, Kevin almost smothered poor Max, before that Jin girl pried him off, and made him eat something."  
Mariah interuppted him. "That's her solution for everything. All your problems can be solved by eating- eating, or hugging your resident Plushie. In her case, Kevin."  
Kai glared at her for a moment, even though it didn't really matter. He was finished talking. He turned around, and walked out. None of them bothered to try to stop him.  
  
About ten minutes later, the White Tigers were sitting around their bedroom, in silence, all contemplating what to do next. Then Li, who still remembered only a bare minimum about Jin, spoke up.  
"Okay," he said. "I might sound like idiot for asking this, but how did Jin and Kevin become such good freinds? Something had to have happened. It's not natural to be as close as you've been saying they were."  
The reaction to these words was not what he expected. Gary crossed his arms, and looked at the ceiling, seeming faintly amused, while Mariah covered her mouth.  
"You don't remember much, do you Li?" she asked, after a moment. "That was the most well-known thing about Kevin in our village, that didn't involve his BeyBladeing skills. Or lack of therefore. Even Alyssa and Eve knew that, and they didn't pay attention to anything Jin did."  
Li just looked at Mariah, waiting for her to continue. After a moment of silence, as she considered how to best state this, she said, "They're Moon Twins."  
Li just blinked slowly. Mariah realized he had no idea what the significance of being someones Moon Twin was, so she decided to elaborate.  
"They were born on the same night, under a full moon." she said. "When something like that happens, in a village as small as ours, it's considered to be a sign.  
"Thus, when they were about five, their mothers introduced them, and told them that someday they would either be the best of freinds, or the bitterest of enemys. Neither of them really wanted an enemy, so it was the most logical thing in the world to them to become best freinds.  
"It wasn't just the bond they shared as Moon Twins either. They shared dreams, and ambitions, and both of them worshipped the ground Rei walked on. After Eve and Alyssa left town, both of them turned to me to be their big sister. I did, and Jin was always gratefull for that. She thanked me for being there constantly. Kevin had already accepted me as his sister, so that was just one more thing they shared."  
Li nodded slowly. He understood now. At least, he thought he did. So Kevin and Jin were, for all intensive purposes, brother and sister? He could live with that. He could see why Kevin had gone to her. And he wasn't upset. Kevin while he had left them, he had not abandoned them. He'd at least had enough respect to go to a team that also originated in their village, even though it probobly had little to do with respect.  
  
To Be Continued............  
  
Here's a recap of what happened in this chapter, in case you weren't paying attention. We found out that Max is the mystery BladeGoddess, though it's still a mystery as to why he left. We also found out that Kevin and Jin are Moon Twins, and that's why they bonded so unnaturally closely. I think that about covers it. Okay, the next chapter is just showing how the BladeGoddesses interact, and the unveiling of the fact that Kevin and Jin are devout fans of the Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy. 


	4. So That's What They Do In Their Spare Ti...

Disclaimer: I barely have the talent for fanfiction. How the bloody hell do you expect me to own them? Though I admit I wouldn't object in the least to owning Kevin.  
  
Chapter Four: So That's What They do in Their Spare Time  
  
While the White Tigers were peicing everything together, Kevin, Jin, and Max were in the middle of an argument over something that really has nothing to with anything that anyone else would find important mere days before the Asian BeyBlade Tournament. It should be noted that, when together, Kevin and Jin tackle subjects tottally unrelated to their current situation, so they don't a) get to serious, or, b) panic. Oddly enough, that second part is related, partially to what was causing the trouble in paradise- the argument between the Moon Twins, and Max.  
"Look, I'm not insulting you." Max said. "I just don't think there's in any point in carrying towels around in your bags." He was put of balance breifly by the other two Bladers twin glares.  
Kevin took the moment to give his input. "We aren't hurting anyone. It's not like we're going to throw the towel in our opponents eyes in the middle of a match."  
"I wouldn't put it past you." Alyssa said, not looking up from her magazine. The other three ignored her.  
"I know you're not." Max said. "But it's a bit pointless. It's not like your going to be hitching a ride on an alein space ship any time soon. You don't need one."  
"We also don't need you." Alyssa said. Once agein, she was ignored.  
"Who cares what we need, and don't need?" Jin asked. "We want them."  
"You're also both totally insane." Eve said. She, like her younger sister, was ignored by their team mates, though Kevin took a moment to wonder who she was to talk about the mental stability of others.  
Max finnaly managed to get another word in. "Okay, look." he said. "If we see an alein space craft that's about to destroy the world, you can do whatever the hell you want with the towels. In fact, you can do whatever you want with them when we're not in the tournament. But, when we /are/, leave them at home!"  
"We can't." Jin said. She received an odd from Max.  
"What?" he asked.  
"We can't." she repeated. Kevin grinned at her.  
"What she means is," he said. "we can't leave them at home. My home is a small Chinese village that no one has ever heard of, and her home is a small apartment somewhere in Norway, even though she's never there."  
Max blinked. "Norway?" he asked.  
"Me, Rowan, and Noel didn't have the money for Monaco." she answered, in reference to two freinds of hers who she bladed with in local tournaments under the team named 'BladeGodlings'. "We figured New Zealand would be silly." she continued, smirking at the memory of their conversation. "We knew we'd just start laughing every time we explained why we moved there."  
"You do that when you explain the Norway thing." Kevin observed. She just smiled would-be innocently, and fluttered her eyelashes.  
  
To be continued.......  
  
AN: Okay, this chapter wasn't very good, was it? I wrote it late one night, under the influence of caffeine (which I react funny to), and sleep-deprivation, after watching the Hitchhikers Guide movie, and before watching the Soap marathon, so I was a bit, well, loopy, at the time. Just thought I'd let you know. Anyway, in the next chapter, I get back on track, and we see the first battle of the BladeGoddesses, as well as a reference to the best TV show in the world (drum roll, please) Soap! Ain't ya` just THRILLED?????? I didn't think so.  
  
PS- We also find out that Jin has a crush on a certain character from Soap. I'll give you three guesses who. You're hint- the team they go ageinst is called 'the Puppeteers'. -_-;;; 


	5. Puppets Are Pretty, And Soap Is Cool

Disclaimer: Wee! I'm alive! Almost! Wee! Three-Day weekend! Wee! I loathe the people on my bus! Wee! I don't own BeyBlade! Wee!  
  
Chapter Five: Puppets Are Pretty, And Soap Is Cool  
  
It was time for the BladeGoddesses first match. Kevin was sitting sideways in Max's lap, cuddled up to him. The purpose of this, no one (even him) really understood. Jin was sitting (looking a bit awkward, as she was half-an-inch shorter then Kevin, and his feet couldn't touch the ground) next to them, palms flat on the bench, looking around the stadium, midnight forest eyes gazing around, taking in anything and everything. Alyssa was sitting next to her, with one leg pulled up to her chest, and her chin resting on it, reading. Eve was on the other side of Kevin and Max, also reading.  
A standard dish was being used for the first few matches of the tournament, for which Alyssa and Eve were extremely thankfull.  
They were going up ageinst some team called the Puppeteers. They, as it seemed, incorperated different types of (guess what?) puppeteering into their battles.  
Kevin opened his eyes for a moment, and exchanged a glance with Max and Jin. In that moment, they decided that he would go first. He looked at Max sulkily. The blonde rolled his eyes. Kevin pouted. The other boy smirked. The amythest-eyed one glared at him, then stood up.  
As he approached the dish, his expression changed. His eyes shinedm, and a fairly disturbing smile crept over his rounded features. He giggled creepily, the sound sending chills down his opponent, Karen's, spine.  
Karen, Kevin knew, had somehow incorporated marionettes into her style of Blading, so he wasn't worried. Marionettes, he had learned long ago, were very fragile, and extremely awkward creatures. If they could be called that.  
He held up his launcher, and put his blade in. He fluttered his eyelashes innocently, and smiled sweetly at Karen, who was taken aback by his sudden shift from an extremely evil-looking, if utterly adorable elf/goblin creature, to very the epitome of sweetness and light.  
"Three!" She was awakened by Jazzman beginning the countdown, and prepared for her launch. "Two! One! Let it ri-ip!"  
The launched were successfull, and soon Kevin was in the middle of this dish, wobbleing rather obviously. Karen blinked at it, having never seen any blade do such a thing before. Kevin took full advantage of her momentary distraction, and took the opportunity to launch his Crazy Monkey Attack. His opponents blade was launched out of the dish, almost before she knew what had happened. The first match went to Kevin.  
Jin and Max smiled.  
"That was easy." he muttered, as he caught his blade. He then and spun on his heel, and skipped (yes, skipped) away from the dish.  
Max stood up, before Kevin could pounce on him. The smaller boy scowl, but flung his arms around his neck, and kissed him on the cheek, before dropping back to the ground, and going to sit beside Jin, who was gutting half a loaf of french bread.  
She handed the other half to him, and they grinned at one-another.  
Max approached the dish, looking quite happy. He pulled his blade and launcher out of the front of his over-alls, and grinned at his opponent, Rick. He had a sock puppet (it was dark blue with fabric about the same shade for the mouth, nose, and ears, and black buttons for eyes) that looked like it belonged in the pits of hell (ie: demonic) on his hand.  
Rick notice where he was looking and said, "This is Mira. I made her myself." Max grinned at him. "Cool." he said.  
They prepared to launched; Mira held the launcher in her mouth. Max was quite used to seeing puppets do such things, as Kevin had a yellow puppet named Jeri that looked quite a bit like Mira. And there was Jin's bizzare fascination with a certain 70's television show, but she always said that he wasn't a puppet........  
"Let it ri-ip!!!"  
And they did.  
The battle went by so quickly, and so furiously, it was hard for the Moon Twins to tell what happened. Though it was, of course, hard to concentrate on a battle while trying to gut a loaf of French bread, argue over the exact placement of stars in the night sky, and gawk at the object of your affection at the same time. Okay, so Jin just stared raptly at some laminated pictures she'd somehow managed to find on internet.  
All the two needed to know, they found out, and were happy about. Max launched Ricks blade into oblivion, and won. Then he grabbed his own blade, and with a quick grin at Rick, skipped back to his own team.  
Then, of course, it was Jins turn. She crammed the last of the bread down her throat, glanced at Kevin with a grin, stuffed the pictures into one of her bags, and leapt to her feet. She launched herself through the air, and landed neatly beside the ring, before her opponent, Jack, even got there.  
Jin grinned to herself as she noticed he was carrying a ventrioquist dummy. She heard a groan from behind her. Either Kevin and Max had decided to 'distract' her opponent (well, that was their excuse) by practically going at it on the bench, or Kevin was, once agein, reading her mind successfully. Yeah, it even freaked /them/ out from time to time.  
She was guessing it was the former, considering Kevin had, after lovingly slipping his bread into its bag, tackled Max.  
A moment after they launched their blades, Jack decided it was time to try to get Jin riled, though he went about it the wrong way, as he would soon see.  
"I hope you don't think I'll be as easily defeated at my teammates." Jack said. "I shall restore honor to my team."  
"You ain't much." Jin said, casting a freindly smile at the boy. "We've already won, ya know. Besides, the only ventriloquist in the world who possesses my respect, as well as my heart, is a character from an old TV called Soap. D'you ever see it?"  
Jack shook his head, wondering when this had turned from him intimidating her, to her interrogating him on his TV scedual.  
"Blasphemy." she answered. "It's great. It come on every Friday and Saturday at midnight, on TV Land. But you have to be carefull, becouse I've miss half of two marathons becouse I didn't pay attention."  
He stared at her. She continued talking.  
"Anyway," Jin said. "It's about these two sisters, Jessica Tate and Mary Campbell, and their familys. The Tate's are pretty well-off, but the Campbells are pretty average- if you don't county the fact that Danny, one of their sons, had mob ties. He was going to kill his step-father Burt, who killed Marys first husband.  
"However something- I'm still not quite sure what, just cause` I haven't seen all the episodes- happened, and he didn't kill Burt, and ended up marrying this gangsters daughter Elaine. At first he hated her, but they ended up falling in love, and being the perfect couple, antill Elaine was kidnapped, and then got shot, and died."  
Jin continued along that vein for a while, talking about how quickly every in Soap changed. She timed it perfectly, so just as she finished talking about the 'affair' Burt had with his secretary, Sally, her Beyblade launched Jacks out of the ring, and landed it neatly at his feet.  
"Aw, man." hse said, pretending to be disappointed. "I didn't even get to /start/ one Peters murder, and Corrines pregnancy."  
Jack blinked at her, and, too shocked, and confused to be angry about his defeat, watched as she caught her Blade, and walked back to her team. He decided he should start watching Soap.  
  
To Be Continued........  
  
AN: Isn't this great? Jins entire strategy is based on talking endlessly about her favorite TV shows antill her opponent begins thinking she's tottally insane. The next chapter will be about the BladeBreakers finding Max and Kevin in a mall bathroom, and Jin breaking the mouse on her computer. Also, we'll (sort of) find out why Max left the BladeBreakers in the first place. Doesn't that sound fun? 


	6. The Beatles Rock, and Jin Has a Boyfrein...

Author Note: Wee! New chapter! Aren't you thrilled? I didn't think so. All two of you have probobly stopped reading by now. Usa's a bitch. I feel better.  
Disclaimer: I own Jin, Alyssa, Eve, Farrow, and Milos Jeep. I don't own Milo, and anyone who figures out who Milo is gets a chapter or a side-story (whichever comes first) devoted to them.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Jin hopped out of Milos dark green Jeep, and stood still momentarily, straightening her bags, her jacket, her camera, her shirt, her other shirt, and pulling up her pants, before Kevin and Max slid out. She waved as Milo pulled out.  
Then the three walked into the mall. They were on a mission. Each of them. Kevin and Jin needed to buy a birthday present for Jins mom, Lucy. Max needed a new belt, becouse his own was almost broken. (Jin once asked him why anyone who wore over-alls needed a belt in the first place, and he couldn't tell her, as he didn't know, either.)  
Then, of course, was the mission Jin /didn't/ know about. Kevin and Max wanted to get it on in the bathroom while Jin was in the arcade, glued to the Dance Dance Revolution game, even though she knew she could beat the pants of everyone, and she didn't like it when people lost, as they were always a bit mad at her after-words.  
Kevin and Jin high-tailed it to BestBuy, while Max went off to find somewhere where they sold best, eventually ending up at a stand near the food court, where they were going to meet up later on.  
About an hour later, Max had his belt, and a new glue gun. He was sitting at a table near Subway, waiting. He checked his pocket-watch, which Jin had given him. It had a cresent moon painted on the front. ~They should have been here by now.~ he thought, before realizing Jin had probobly seen some Ani DiFranco CD she didn't have, and Kevin was probobly drooling over Dragon Ball Z DVDs.  
"I'm still not used to that." he said, aloud. He giggled slightly, realizing what that sounded like, and just how much the BladeGoddesses had affected him in the time that they'd been together. "Very, very, very odd." he said, before his thoughts roamed. He was just beginning to wish he'd gone to Waldenbooks when the Moon Twins arrived.  
He didn't notice them at first, sitting down at the table, with their food. Then he was hit in the chest with a DVD. "This is what we got Mommy for her birthday." Jin said, with a smiled. Max paused breifly to wonder why she still called Lucy 'mommy' at her age, then looked down at the item. The Beatles 'A Hard Days Night' box set.'  
"I should have known." he said. "You're always talking about your mom being a Beatles fan."  
"She even explained to us how they got their name." Kevin said, tearing into a bag of potato chips.  
"How?" Max asked, stealing half of Kevins 12-inch plain cheese sandwich, while he was occupied with the chips.  
"They used to be called the Silver Beetles." Jin explained. "As in the bug. Then their manager, or somebody, did something, and they changed. It was an age where bands only had one name."  
"Yeah." Kevin said. "The Beatles, the Kinks, the Temptations, the Supremes." He glared at Max for a moment, realizing his sandwich had been stolen. He took it back, and tore it half, before giving the half Max had already eaten, which was alot smaller then other half, back to him. Max pouted, and Kevin rolled his eyes.  
"/Anyway/." she said, pointedly, stealing the DVD back, and stuffing it into one of her bags. "I have to go get a few more things. Personal items."  
"On yer` period?" Kevin asked, as he finished the chips, and started on the half of his sandwich Max had attempted to abduct, and finishing it in record time.  
"No." Jin said, sarcasm dripping from her voice. "I need to get a home pregnancy test. Yes, I'm on my bloody period! No pun intended, of course."  
"Of course." Max answered, before he crammed the last of the sandwhich into his mouth, and stole of drink of luke-warm water from Jins cup. He wrinkled his nose in discust, and gave her a look, which she ignored.  
"Don't forget a new mouse." Kevin said.  
Jin flushed. In a fit of rage, she'd slammed her computer mouse down on the counter as hard as she could. One of the buttons had gone out of alignment, and the mouse was, in short broken. She glared at him, stood up, flung her bags across her slight frame, and walked off, leaving her tray for Kevin to dump.  
The two boys grinned at one-another. Kevin wrapped up his remained food, and stuffed it into his bag. They dumped the two trays, and headed off, to the bathroom.  
  
As soon as they'd locked themselves into the stall, Max lifted Kevin up about a foot, and pinned him ageinst the door, kissing him feverantly. Kevin returned the kiss with equal passion, reaching out quickly to unhook Max's over-alls.  
  
You can probobly guess what happened next, so let's skip right to the end, shall we?  
  
Kevin sighed with satisfaction as he pulled his shorts up. "That was great." he said, watching Max re-hook his over-alls, then began looking for his left boot, which had mysteriously vanished.  
"You have a gift for under-statements, K-chan." Max replied, running his fingers through his hair. "That was /great/." He giggled, sounding far to girly then was natural, as he handed Kevin his missing boot.  
The green haired boy slipped the boot on, smiling sheepishly. Then, both looking rumpled, and self-satisfied, they exited the stall. Unfortunatly, as they did so, the BladeBreakers entered, just in time to see them.  
  
"Cream cheese danish!" Jin said. She, unlike her freind Elli, and Alyssa, had never been one to curse, so she just said 'cream cheese danish', or something else random. It worked astonishingly well.  
She was unable to find a suitable mouse, and, if she didn't find one, she'd end up either dead at Eve's hand, or without scrolling. It was a stalemate.  
~Ya` know, I heard Tahiti's a nice place.~ she thought, giggleing.  
"Jin?" an awed, male voice said from behind her. "Jinny, is that you?"  
She spun around. Her black-green eyes went wide, and her jaw suddenly fell victim to gravity. ~Beauty.~ she thought, before recovering herself.  
"Farrow!" she gasped, running to embrace her boyfreind.  
  
Max blushed under his former teammates rather shocked expressions, and attempted to hide behind Kevin. It didn't work to well, considering he was trying to hide behind him at the same time. Thus, they eventually settled standing side-by-side, clutching each-others hands, praying they'd fallen asleep on the bathroom floor. The pain the crushing grip the other was causing to their hands, of course, told a different story.  
"Max? Kevin?" Rei finnaly said.  
Max giggled nervously, while Kevin (a Beatles fan) muttered a breif prayr to John Lennon, asking him not to let them kill them. The BladeBreakers had known about the relationship, of course, but none of them were happy about it, they knew, nor did Rei and Kai (who were the only one's who actually fully beleived it) think it would have lasted, let alone elevated to this- erm- level.  
Max tried to say something, but couldn't get it out. Kevin have just finished praying to George Harrison, and was now praying to Ringo Starr, repeating how glad he was he wasn't dead, and how glad he was he never beleived you had to be dead to hear a prayr. Considering Kevin was a Ringo fan, this one promised to take a while, and, as he still had Paul MacCartney to go, he wouldn't be of much use.  
Suddenly, Tyson snapped out of it, grabbed Max by the front of his over-alls, and yelled, "You /fucked/ that asshole? What the fuck is wrong with you, you traitorous bastard? Are you fucking phyco?"  
Kevin, silently asking Ringo to hold on a second, stepped forward, and slapped Tyson as hard as he could across the face, before grabbed Max by the coller, and placing himself between the blonde, and the BladeBreakers, and picking up where he left off on his prayr, apolijizing profusly first.  
"What the hell is he saying?" Tyson asked angerly, spinning around to face Rei, who looked faintly amused, as well as appalled, though that was was over Tyson. The amber-eyed youth just muttered, "Yellow Submarine.". He grabbed Tyson and Kenny by the shirts, and dragged them out, glancing at Kai to follow, which he did, without a moment hesitation.  
Kevin let out his breath, and, looking up at the entitys to whom he'd spent the last ten minutes praying, said, "Thanks."  
Then he waited ten minutes, and another five for Max to recover, and they left the bathroom, praying Jin was finished, and that Milo was back.  
  
To Be Continued......  
  
AN: Next time- We find out who Farrow is, and we /almost/ find out why Tyson reacted as violently as he did. ALMOST. 


End file.
